<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tease And The Surrender by Elveny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707625">The Tease And The Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny'>Elveny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting interrupted during sexy times just means an additional player...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Hawke/Female Inquisitor/The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Female Hawke/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age), Female Hawke/The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/The Iron Bull/Female Hawke, Hawke/Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Hawke/Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tease And The Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/gifts">Kunstpause</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Amara Lavellan is Kunstpause's character. ❤</p><p>This was written for the prompt "having a “friend” over and the other accidentally interrupting"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look so lovely,” Adriene murmured in a rough voice, letting her hand run appreciatively down Amara’s body. The elf was laying on her back, hands bound tightly above her head and fixed to the ring in the wall. For once, Adriene had actually taken the time to remove all the cords of Amara’s favorite outfit after she had bound her to the bed, making a game out of tracing every inch of exposed skin with her tongue. Getting her naked had taken much longer than she had thought, but seeing how Amara was by now trembling with every touch was definitely worth it. Adriene had made sure to avoid all of Amara’s most sensitive areas, getting closer and closer to them with every move down her body until she had her whimpering in frustration at every touch that was not quite where Amara wanted her.</p><p>“You should see yourself,” Adriene continued, her breath ghosting hot against Amara’s skin as she nipped at her neck. “All ready for me, shivering under my touch, bound and blindfolded.”</p><p>She traced the curve of Amara’s breast with her lips and tongue, coming closer and closer to her nipple that was just begging for attention. </p><p>“Adriene, please,” Amara groaned as her girlfriend’s teeth scraped over her sensitive skin just short of being painful, “touch me!”</p><p>“Or what?” Adriene smiled. “What are you going to do, hm?”</p><p>“I…” Amara trailed off, turning slightly towards Adriene, but the other woman pulled back before she could find the touch she so craved.</p><p>“Yes?” Adriene’s hand slid over Amara’s ribs to her other breast, closing tightly around the soft flesh, coaxing another moan from her lips. “You were saying? Do you want to punish me for not doing what you want me to do?” She brought her mouth close to Amara’s ear as she whispered, “I’d like to see you try.”</p><p>A frustrated groan came from Amara as Adriene circled her nipples, nails scratching close to but never actually over them. “Adriene! Fuck me already!”</p><p>It brought a seductive smile to Adriene’s lips. “Oh, I will. Just on <em>my </em>terms.”</p><p>She bit down on Amara’s lobe, and the elf cried out with that beautiful sound that spoke of the edge of pleasure within the pain. In the same moment, Adriene finally closed her fingers around Amara’s nipple, pinching it hard, knowing the way Amara liked to be handled. Abandoning the soft teasing for decidedly harsher touches, Adriene traced her mouth down her neck, biting and sucking, coaxing sweet moans from her as she left her marks on Amara’s skin.</p><p>It was a familiar game, the tease and the surrender, the abandon and care alongside the sharp edge of lust mixed with just enough pain to keep the senses heightened. It was a game Adriene had never anticipated to enjoy so much, but by now, the way Amara gave herself into her hands, willingly and joyfully letting herself fall into whatever mood Adriene weaved around them was enough to make herself throb with need. She was much less physical in the way she asserted dominance than Bull was, but Amara didn’t seem to mind, enjoying the powerplays with words and bonds just as much as she did the harder moments with Bull. Or even better, the combination of the two when all three of them were together.</p><p>Just as Adriene was about to close her lips around Mara’s nipple, the door opened.</p><p>For a second, Adriene froze, but as she saw that it was no other than Bull, a breath of relief left her, followed by a twinge of bashfulness. If he was home already, that meant that they had been at it way longer than she had anticipated.</p><p>A slow, broad smile spread over his face as he looked at them, his eyes wandering appreciatively over their naked bodies. Meeting Adriene’s gaze, he raised an eyebrow in question, and she quickly motioned for him to stay before she put a finger to her lips to indicate he should keep quiet for the moment. A wicked gleam had come to her eyes as she looked from him to Amara, an idea forming in her head.</p><p>Amara seemed not to have noticed anything, a needy whine coming from her throat as she pushed herself against Adriene, the sound sending a wave of heat over Adriene’s skin that curled deep in her belly.</p><p>“Don’t stop now!” Amara urged, just short of being demanding.</p><p>Immediately, Adriene took both her hands off her, sliding a bit away from her and getting off the bed. “Someone’s feeling very cocky today, hm?” she said in a low voice, and Amara stilled, her breath going fast.</p><p>Adriene could see that she wanted to say something, but it seemed that her words had been enough to stop Amara from going further. The way the elf bit her lip caused a shiver down her spine.</p><p>“Maybe,” she started, her voice still low as she looked Amara over and then towards Bull who was still waiting at the door, watching them closely. “Maybe I don’t want to touch you after all.”</p><p>Amara sucked in a sharp breath, but she kept silent, and a smile came to Adriene’s face as she held Bull’s gaze, extending an inviting hand to him. “Maybe I just worked you up to pass you over to someone else completely. You know, Mara, bound and blindfolded… you wouldn’t even know who it was.”</p><p>The way Amara now lay absolutely still told Adriene that she had heard the steps coming towards them. Adriene gave Bull a smile as he came to stand next to her before she gave him a quick welcome kiss. When she looked back at Amara, it was obvious that Mara was desperately trying to interpret every sound in the room, waiting for what was coming next.</p><p>“Tell me, Amara, would you like that?” Adriene asked, letting her hand wander over Bull’s torso down to where she could feel his hardening length through his trousers, massaging him through the fabric. “A random stranger from the street, coming in to find you like this — all wet and ready, bound for him to use as he wishes…”</p><p>She gave Bull a heated look before she went back onto the bed, her hands trailing up Amara’s legs with enough pressure to part them as she slid in between them. “He could fuck you senseless and leave without you ever knowing who it was. You could meet him later, tomorrow, next year, never realizing that this was the person that had you moaning all night.”</p><p>Another whimper fell from Amara’s lips, and Adriene felt her twitch beneath her palms as she spread her wide. The sight of moisture glistening on Amara’s folds was enticing, and Adriene licked her lips, barely containing herself from just abandoning every game and giving Amara and herself what they both craved.</p><p>But she also knew that the release would be so much sweeter after prolonging this just a little bit more.</p><p>“Would you like that, Amara?” Adriene asked again, a rough note to her voice as she trailed her thumbs along the sensitive skin on Amara’s inner thighs. “Would you like to be fucked by a stranger while I watch you come undone?”</p><p>“Yes,” came Amara’s immediate answer, a breathless moan falling from her lips as she trembled under Adriene’s touches, spreading her legs even further apart.</p><p>A purr was in Adriene’s voice as she murmured, “Good answer.” Her hands wandered to Amara’s hips, tightening to the point of pain for a second before she let go again. “Stay like this,” she ordered, then she slid from the bed again and turned to look at Bull.</p><p>The mix of heat and appreciation on his face made her shiver under his gaze, but all she did was give him a seductive smile. “All yours, stranger,” she said hoarsely and took a step to the side. His eye snapped to Amara, and as he crossed the distance to the bed, opening his breeches, Adriene got settled in the armchair, her own hand coming between her legs to draw a finger through her slick heat as she watched them. As she bit back the first moan, her eyes glued to the look of pure, unbridled lust on Amara’s face when Bull started to push himself into her, Adriene reveled in the knowledge that they were only getting started.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>